villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kanako Yasaka
Kanako Yasaka is the current deity of the Moriya shrine in the Touhou Project videogame series and the final boss of the tenth game, Mountain of Faith. Her pride, her fatal mistakes because of naïveness, using her powers for selfish means and her extreme methods to gather faith at everyone's else expense have made her worthy of the villain title and the cause of more than one dangerous incident. She has the power to create sky. She defeated the original goddess Suwako Moriya in the great Suwa War and was the one to give Utsuho "Okuu" Reiuji her distinctive nuclear powers which she used to take over Gensokyo. She also tried to monopolize faith by shunning the Hakurei Shrine with help of her devout, Sanae Kochiya. The goddess was ultimately stopped by the heroines Reimu and Marisa. Appearance Kanako has an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. She has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her, for decoration purposes, is a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with shide. Personality Kanako is an ambitious and persuasive woman who treats religion like a business, using whatever means bring her the most "profit" - that profit being faith. She has a natural presence that can seem intimidating or suspicious at times, but also reliable. Unusually for a god she has little respect for tradition - she demands little formality in her worship, and encourages scientific progress. It is somewhat strange for a deity to be knowledgeable about science. She is also shown to be very friendly and hospitable towards humans, though as is the case with all deities, she may curse them if they are disrespectful. She also seems to be rather cantankerous, argumentative, short-tempered, and temperamental, but she is vulnerable to gifts. Relationships *Sanae Kochiya (Wind Priestess) *Suwako Moriya (Fellow goddess) *Utsuho Reiuji (Recipient of Nuclear Powers) Gallery Profile File:245px-Face06ct.png|Mountain of Faith Kanakoportrait.jpg Yasaka.Kanako.full.272152.jpg Kanako.png Other Appearances Kanako default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Kanako 1.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Full Armor Parts) TM Kanako.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex 2 Kanako.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project MPP Kanako Yasaka.png|Mystical Power Plant Merchandise griffon yasaka kanako01.jpg Gao128893343931.jpg liquidstone yasaka kanako02.jpg Theme Music MoF Stage 6 Boss - Kanako Yasaka's Theme - The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field Demetori (徳南) ～ Suwa Foughten Field Jehovah's Yahveh Trivia *Her surname, Yasaka, can be split up in 'Ya' and 'Saka'. 'Ya' meaning 'eight', and 'Saka', which would mean 'hill'. Yasaka would therefore mean 'Eight hills'. When her first name, Kanako, is divided, it would be 'Ka' meaning 'God', 'Na' meaning 'Wild Apple' and 'Ko' meaning 'Child'. **Her surname is also the same as that of Yasaka Shrine (formerly Gion Shrine) in Kyoto. *Kanako might be named after Princess Yasakatome, one of the gods of the Suwa Grand Shrine, which, on the other hand, Suwako Moriya is named after. *The large wooden pillars that Kanako throws are called Onbashira. **Onbashira can literally mean "The Honored Pillars". *The shrine pictured in the background image of Kanako's spellcards is 下社秋宮 (Shimosha Akimiya, lit. the Autumn Court of the Lower Shrine), one of the four shrines that make up the Suwa Grand Shrine. *Kanako is also depicted with Yukari Yakumo and Eirin Yagokoro. This is due to their family names containing the character 八 (pronounced "Ya") which, when misread, can mean old hag. *Kanako is one of only two windows-series characters whose stage has no midboss whatsoever, the other being Toyosatomimi no Miko. *Oddly, Kanako's sprite changes colors in rainbow order during the time between when her theme begins and when she starts to battle. It also happens to another character in the PC98 ages. *Kanako's last spell card, Mountain of Faith/Virtue of the Wind God, is somewhat harder on Easy than on Normal. *Kanako is the first character in the series who was the final boss and the midboss for the extra stage in the same game. Category:Touhou Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deities Category:On & Off Category:Game Bosses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Female Kanako Yasaka Kanako Yasaka Category:Big Bads Category:Evil from the Past Category:Shmup Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Mastermind